Your Upset Face, You Wear It Well
by MyJonasSensesAreTingling3
Summary: the only way to survive a basketball game is to have an iPod and something intriguing to look at. Oneshot! Loe! not exactly fluff. but still awesomeness.


**Hello Party People!**

**Another Loe Oneshot coming your way! I got this idea tonight. It's kinda depressing though I'm seriously in love with it. I hope it turns out the way I am planning. **

**Up Next for Me!**

**3 New Christmas NickxOC's! They are part of my friends Christmas presents. They will be under A Cinderella Story. Ya so look out for them. **

**A New Chapter of The Adventure. I need to get out of my writers block for that first. But it will probably be some Lilly/Joe fluff. But hey whatever, who doesn't love fluff!?**

**Maybe a couple more Oneshots. Who knows?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Maybe some socks, or a t-shirt. But nothing of importance like the Jonas Brothers, or Hannah Montana! Sadly :(**

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL**

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

It has been a two months since I moved from big Malibu, California to small town Texas. I miss Miley dearly; we talk on the phone all the time and are constantly messaging each other on MySpace. Though I do miss her a lot, I am pretty adjusted here. I actually kinda like it.

Except for now, I pretty much hate it right now. My dad and brother decided that I am not "social" enough. Whatever that means, but it brings me to the moment I am at right now. Sitting in the bleachers with my dad and brother at my high school's basketball game, with my ipod headphones shoved into my ears. That's really not what I consider social but oh well.

To be completely honest, I have a great group of friends at this school. Lissa, Amanda, Steph, Mary, Sam, Taryn, Paige, Bailey, Dixie, Eryn, Maddie, J, and the list could go on. I never really had a great group of friends that were all girls, I mostly just hung out with the guys, and Miley of course. But these girls were different. They were crazy cool and unique, not exactly popular and they were okay with that. We have amazing times together.

Unfortunately no one that I considered a great friend was at the game. Just your average stuck up girls and cocky guys sitting through the varsity girl's game. While I was here partly by force and partly by supporting Maddie and J since they were on the team. Even if they did sit on the bench a lot. Being a sophomore on varsity isn't all its cracked up to be.

As I said I am just sitting here with my ipod blaring, between all the parents and kids not old enough to be in high school. And I haven't ever felt this lonely before.

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL**

**Joe's P.O.V. (sorry he may seem OOC without his usual crazy funniness. But it's for the sake of the story.)**

We are driving through small towns again. Being on a tour bus with nothing to do in a small town is driving me insane.

We stopped at a small café downtown, well even if you can call it that. The owner was the only one in there; she severed us as fast as possible. She told us that her son was playing in the varsity basketball game. And she wanted to see the end of the girl's varsity game.

Nick's face lit up and we were huddled in for a conference.

"Guys! Let's go to the game! We haven't been to a high school game in forever!" Nick said to us.

"Be reasonable Nick, people will recognize us! I really don't feel like getting mobbed tonight!" Kevin said.

"No dudes, I promise it won't be that bad. This is a small town, they may not be as crazy obsessed! It will be fun! Please!!" Nick whined. Gosh he is acting like such a baby.

We decided that Nick maybe right about not being crazy fans thing so we all agreed that we would go.

But let me tell you we were wrong.

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL**

**Lilly's P.O.V. **

I was sitting in the same spot rockin out to Paramore when I heard some commotion coming from the door.

I looked over to see all the girls with dyed hair and fake smiles crowded around the door freaking out. My music was way too loud to hear what they were shrieking about. And honestly I could care less.

The music flowed through the speakers and I closed my eyes and zoned out. Living on music is much better than this basketball game.

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL**

**Joe's P.O.V.**

Our handy dandy sunglasses didn't really do the trick this time. All these girls came running up to us with smiles plastered on their faces. They were yelling at us for autographs ect. Being the nice guys we were, we obliged and walked across the gym to the opposite side of all the crazy girls. Luckily none of them followed us.

We took our seats in behind a blonde headed girl sitting between an older man and a younger boy. I heard the faint sounds of Jack's Mannequin coming through the speakers. I loved that band. Though wasn't the thing that intrigued me. I was sitting at a good enough angle so that I could see her face. She looked so absorbed by the music, like we get when we are writing a song. Though she had a hint of sadness on her face. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Kevin and Nick were so transfixed by the game they didn't even notice the beautiful girl in front of them.

The older man nudged her a little bit to get her attention. She looked to the man then to the court. Her face lit up brighter than I could imagine. She yelled "Go Maddie and J!" in the most angelic voice I have ever heard. It looked like her friends finally got to go in and she was so supportive. She watched the game inventively now, her ipod on mute. I couldn't help but still see a small bit of sadness etched across her face.

I got a great idea for a song just then. I took out my iPhone and sent myself a text. It simply read "Your upset face, you wear it well."

I looked up and she was gone! I panicked a little but I just realized that game had ended and she flew down to the court to flood her friends with compliments and hugs.

For once that night she actually looked happy. I had to meet this girl.

Nick and Kevin wanted to stay for the boy's game so I volunteered to go to the concession stand seeing as this mystery girl was leaving.

I was so engulfed in my own thoughts that I didn't notice that I was about to run into a person in front of me. It was her, she turned around and her face was even more beautiful up close.

I stuck out my hand and said "I'm Joe, sorry about my clumsiness there."

She took the gesture and smiled back "Lilly. Its okay, I am a regular klutz most of the time so it is nice to have someone else to blame." With that she giggled and walked away.

For a while I just stood there and savored the moment I learned her name. Lilly.

Only a few seconds later I would find my feet carrying me out after her to ask her for her number.

It is crazy that one spilt decision can gain you so much happiness.

**JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL**

**Okay so that was fun to write. I had no idea that I was gonna put so much of it in Joe's point of view. **

**First off I would like to say that I want to dedicate this to all the people who review my stories. You guys give me a reason to write. **

**So now I'm eager to hear what you say about this one. **

**Please Read and Review. It would make my Christmas Break!**


End file.
